


To A Brighter, Happier Future... Together

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), And Alec is his usual glorious self, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is an adorable klutz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After the party, Alec can't forget about Magnus, so he books a reading with him. But he's there only for one reason; to ask the adorable man out!





	To A Brighter, Happier Future... Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/gifts).



> Aaaand the fluff is back ~ =). God, I've forgotten how much I love the alternate dimension! Malec ~~
> 
> Also, this fanfic is a gift for a very important person, Icylightning, who surprised me a few days ago and gifted one of amazing fanfics to me, so I wanted to write something special to return the favour and to show how much I appreciate the support :). Go check Icylightning's fanfics out because they're amazing. ~ :). I hope you'll like this =)
> 
> Enjoy ~~

After the Mad Hatter's party, Alec couldn't seem to forget about a man that he had met only briefly. Magnus Bane. He had wanted to talk to him more at the party, but after it, he couldn't find him anywhere and he was quite disappointed. That was until he saw an ad on the TV, on which Magnus was advertising his business, inviting people to book a reading with him. Alec had no idea that the other was a fortune teller and even though Alec wasn't the one to believe in readings, he still went ahead and booked a reading at Magnus'. He needed to meet him for the second time and ask him out for a proper date. He knew that Magnus was interested in him at the party when their eyes first met, Magnus couldn't look away and Alec knew that he scored big, because Magnus was adorable.

Magnus, on the other hand, was a mess. When he learned that Alec Lightwood was coming in for a reading, he made sure that he cancelled all of the other people that he had booked that day, because he wanted to have time to prepare for everything. This wasn’t just anyone, this was _Alec Lightwood._ From the Mad Hatter’s party! Magnus’ heart made a little jump when he remembered just how handsome the other was and a little shy smile spread across his face. At the party, Alec bought him a drink. And Magnus had plans to go up to him and talk to him some more after he had taken helped Clary from the alternate dimension, but in the end didn’t do so because he was too shy. Alec was just in the middle of a conversation with someone else – who looked important – and Magnus didn’t want to interrupt Alec. He had better things to do than to spend his time on him.

So, he was very surprised and happy as well when Alec called in a few days later and at first he was beyond excited and couldn’t wait for the day to finally come. However, now that it did, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was standing in front of the mirror for over an hour now and he let out a defeated sigh when he saw himself. He was wearing one of his usual, dull sweaters, but it was the best one that he owned. Magnus made sure that his hair was carefully combed to the back and he rubbed his hands together, pressing his fingers into his thighs, feeling his entire body sweating and he bit into his lower lip.

He needed this to go perfectly! Usually, fortune telling was the thing he was very good at, so he knew that he should have more confidence in himself. He then walked out of his room and went to the other room in his loft, which he called his _office_ and let out a hitched breath, eyes going to the cards, which were already waiting on the usual table and he then nodded to himself, looking over to his two cats, who were peacefully sleeping on the couch and he then sat down, his legs feeling like jelly when he looked at the clock again. Alec was going to be there any minute now.

And soon, there was a knock at the door, making Magnus’ heart leap up to his throat, but he then managed to get it under control, barely, and he cursed. He was a warlock, centuries old. Come on, he was on many dates before. Well, technically, this wasn’t a date. It was just a reading, it was just Magnus’ wishful thinking that it made seem like a date. “Come in,” finally managed to say Magnus and Alec, who was standing on the other side of the door, put on his usual smirk and he slowly opened the door, walking inside of the loft.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Bane,” said Alec politely and Magnus felt his cheeks redden at that. As soon as Alec laid his eyes upon Magnus, he felt his mood brightening and he felt all giddy inside. Finally, he had half an hour with Magnus all to himself. Alone.

“Please take a sit,” said Magnus and pointed to the chair in front of himself and cleared his throat. “And please drop the formalities, we’ve been acquainted already. Just Magnus is fine,” said Magnus and gave the other a shy smile, while Alec let out an amused hum, but nodded in the end. He crossed his legs as he sat down and then his smile widened when he noticed that Magnus was adverting his eyes from him, but it was more than obvious to the young man that Magnus was struggling with keeping his eyes from him. Alec couldn’t blame him, he looked damn amazing that day, putting extra work into his outfit as he was getting ready for the reading, wanting to make a good impression on Magnus.

“Very well then,” said Alec politely, eyes following Magnus when the other stood up, remembering that he had forgotten to bring the candles to the table before, smacking himself mentally and he hurried to one of the shelves, taking four big candles into his hands. However, because he was in a hurry and because he could feel Alec’s gaze on him, he ended up dropping one candle, which fell directly onto his foot and he let out a yelp of discomfort and ended up dropping another candle, cursing loudly, face red as a tomato as he was picking everything from the floor. One of the candles rolled closer to Alec, who picked it up and handed it to Magnus.

“Here you go,” said Alec and Magus’ eyes widened when Alec’s fingers gently grazed against his hand as he reached over for the candle and Alec forced himself not to smile too widely. He touched Magnus’ hand on purpose and tried his best not to laugh. He had no idea that Magnus was such a klutz, but it was adorable. Magnus just wanted to die, he had made a complete ass out of himself in front of Alec, head bowed down as he bit into his lower lip.

“Thank you,” said Magnus when the other handed him the candle and he then finally placed the candles onto each side of the table, making sure he was looking away from Alec, because he didn’t want the other one to see how red his face was, but it was too late. His blush was already noticed by Alec, who just kept smiling, but was silent as he didn’t want to embarrass the other even further. “There, this should be it. I must apologise for before,” said Magnus, trying to sound professional. “I’m quite the klutz as you can tell,” he joked and Alec grinned.

“I don’t mind, it’s okay. Trust me, I’m a big klutz myself,” commented Alec, trying to make Magnus more at ease and the older ne only nodded, took in a deep breath and lit up the candles. He then finally sat back down and took the deck of cards into his hands and started shuffling it. Alec noticed that Magnus’ fingers were trembling again and Magnus was almost screaming at himself for not having a better control over his body.

“So, Alec,” stammered Magnus and then bit into his lower lip. “What are you looking for? From the reading, what kind of things would you like to know?” asked Magnus as he was still shuffling the deck, Alec pressing his lips together, taking a few moments to think about that.

“Well, it wouldn’t be so bad to know if some money’s coming my way somewhere in the near future,” joked Alec and Magnus smiled as well, nodding. “And, well,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes. “If I’ll have some luck in the love department,” suggested Alec and Magnus felt his heart skipping a beat. In the heap of the moment, Magnus ended up dropping his cards onto the table, which ended up in the whole deck scattering all around the table and the floor.

“Shit, shit, shit… I’m so sorry,” stammered Magnus, his face flushing again and he bit down onto his tongue. “Pardon my language,” he then quickly said and went onto his knees to pick up the cards, yelling at himself mentally for being such a mess and Alec watched him from afar, a little smile present on his lips and he couldn’t deny it. Magnus Bane was an adorable klutz and he just couldn’t get enough of him. “I’m so, _so_ sorry. Today really isn’t my day. I’m-”

“Magnus, relax, it’s okay,” said Alec and placed a hand on top of Magnus’ wrist when he was sitting on the chair again, putting the deck together and Magnus almost _giggled_ when Alec touched him. Alec then quickly removed his hand from the other’s and sighed. “It’s… adorable,” he then blurted out Alec, Magnus pretending that he didn’t hear it, but his heart made a weird thing when he was called adorable.

“O-okay, let’s get to the reading now,” stammered Magnus, quickly shuffling the deck again. He then placed the deck down onto the table, cards face-down to the table and he then spread the cards out in front of Alec. “Now, pick five cards,” instructed him Magnus and Alec nodded, picking five cards. Magnus put the other cards away and focused on the five cards that Alec picked out, curious himself to see what they were, especially focused on the _love_ aspect of Alec’s life.

“Okay, I’m ready,” said Alec and nodded when Magnus looked up at him and slowly turned the first card around.

“Ace of wands,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. “It’s the card that represents potential, power, positivity. All in all, it looks like you’re gonna have a successful future, money or love wise,” said Magnus, feeling his cheeks heat up again and Alec hummed in delight. He liked the sound of that. “Nine of Pentacles,” said Magnus as he turned the second card around. “It’s a card of a personal success. Your decisions and actions will work into your favour,” explained Magnus and Alec nodded.

Alec smiled as he watched Magnus. Yes, he hoped that his actions and decisions would work into his favour, later on when he was going to ask Magnus out. He placed his hands together in his lap and kept listening as Magnus turned the other two cards around, telling him that he’s gonna have a healthy future, but that there was going to come a person in his life that was going to try to take advantage of him, Alec nodding, telling Magnus that he would be careful enough to not let anyone take advantage of that.

“And the last card,” said Magnus, eyes widening. “The lovers,” said Magnus and placed the card down, his heart fastening again. “You’ll, um, find someone who will make you happy. You’ll find comfort in them and, um, happiness. Yes,” said Magnus and slowly looked up, Alec beaming at him and Magnus smiled sheepishly. “It looks like you have a bright future, Alexander,” commented Magnus and then cleared his throat when he realised that the reading was over. “And thus, we’ve come to the end of the reading,” he announced and Alec nodded.

“So… I’ll be healthy, rich and finally find someone!” said Alec and Magnus slowly nodded. “Well, that’s good news,” he continued and Magnus gave him another smile, Alec taking a few moments of silence and he then took in a deep breath, ready to ask Magnus out. The other did tell him that his decisions and actions will work into his favour! “Do you know what’s even better news? I think that I’ve already found that special someone. Well, I hope I did,” commented Alec and Magnus’ smile faltered.

“Oh? You have?” asked Magnus, not trying to sound too disappointed. Well, it wasn’t really surprising. Of course Alec already had someone that he-

“I did, yes. Well, I don’t know him quite well yet, but I hope by this Friday I’ll get to know him a bit better,” said Alec and smiled when he saw the disappointment written all over the other’s face. Magnus thought that he was talking about someone else? “What do you say, Magnus? Interested?”

“M-me?” asked Magnus slowly and Alec nodded with a smile.

“Well, of course, why do you think I’m here?” asked Alec and chuckled. “I couldn’t forget you since the party and I’d like to get to know you better. What do you say, wanna go out with me this Friday and see how things go from then on?” asked Alec, his voice hopeful and Magnus felt his heart melting.

“Yes!” he quickly said. “I mean, yes, I love you… I mean, I’d love to go out with you,” stammered Magnus and Alec chuckled again and slowly got onto his legs, Magnus doing the same.

“You really are adorable,” said Alec, heart happily dancing in his chest as the other one agreed to go out with him. “So, how much do I owe you for the reading?” asked Alec and Magnus quickly shook his head.

“Y-you can make it up to me by buying me a drink on Friday,” said Magnus and Alec nodded in the end. “What time is good for you? I’m free whenever you want, so you can pick the time and then we can go-” started rambling Magnus, but then his voice trailed off when Alec placed a finger on top of his lips.

“Around seven?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, completely hypnotised as he was staring into Alec’s eyes.

“Seven’s perfect,” whispered Magnus and Alec smiled.

“It’s a date then,” said Alec and cursed when a phone call ruined the moment. It was Clary on the other side of the phone call, telling that there was an emergency and that he was needed at her father’s company. Alec huffed under his breath and he ended the phone call, looking at Magnus. “I gotta…”

“Go?” asked Magnus with a smile and Alec nodded.

“But I’ll see you on Friday, yes?” asked Alec again and Magnus slowly nodded, body freezing when Alec leaned in to press a kiss on top of his cheek. “I’m really sorry that I have to leave so soon, but I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

“O-okay,” said Magnus and slowly waved Alec goodbye as he left, reaching up with his hand, skimming his fingers over his cheek, still feeling Alec’s lips against it and when the realisation finally hit him that he was having a date on Friday, he slowly made his way to the couch and threw himself on it, his mind drifting to Friday and he could already imagine the date.

_It was going to be perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you'd like ^^


End file.
